warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Snikrot
Kommando Snikrot the Stalker]] Snikrot, also called Boss Snikrot and Snikrot the Stalker, is a vicious and skilled Ork Kommando who leads the company of Ork special forces known as the Red Skull Kommandoz within the equatorial jungles of the Imperial Hive World of Armageddon. The infamous Ork Hunters of the Armageddon Astra Militarum are afraid of one Ork and one Ork alone. In the dark nights of the steaming equatorial jungles between the sub-continents of Armageddon Prime and Secundus, these grizzled veterans whisper tales of Boss Snikrot. They tell of a killer who slips through the jungle like a ghost, who can pass through throttlevine groves without disturbing a single leaf. They tell of a savage hunter who lives for slaughter, whose eyes blaze with malice. Finally, they tell of his victims, left to bleed to death with their eyes torn out and their scalps ripped free from their skulls. Snikrot and his Red Skull Kommandoz have become a bane upon the world of Armageddon, striking from the shadows time and again always where the defenders least expect them. No matter how elaborate Snikrot's schemes become, his ladz are equal to the task, and the Boss has vowed that even if the mighty Warlord Ghazghkull Thraka has given up on conquering Armageddon, he never will. History ]] The famed Armageddon Ork Hunters of the Imperial Guard are afraid of only one Greenskin in the galaxy -- Boss Snikrot. In the dark nights of the equatorial jungles that lie between the subcontinents on the Hive World of Armageddon known as Armageddon Prime and Armageddon Secundus, these Imperial Veterans tell their tales of Snikrot the Stalker. They speak of an Ork killer who moves through the jungles like a wraith, who can pass through throttlevine groves without disturbing a single leaf. They speak of a savage who lives for bloody vengeance and whose eyes are aflame with the light of pure malice. They speak of his victims, left to die with their eyes put out and their scalps severed from their heads. Snikrot was originally the Kommando Boss for Warboss Killzkar, acting as his personal assassin and executioner. When Killzkar's forces besieged and conquered the mining planet of Dulma'lin, Snikrot led a series of ambushes against the small force of Catachan Jungle Fighters tasked with sabotaging the Ork's war efforts, eventually coming face to face with their leader, Colonel "Iron Hand" Straken. The two engaged in a ferocious duel, with Sknikrot eventually being defeated. Having been seriously injured and plummeting off a building, the Kommando was thought to have been killed. Snikrot however, survived, using his lethal talents to place himself in high regard to the Grand Warlord during Ghazghkull Thraka's launch of the Second War for Armageddon, and his tribe of Orks were amongst the first to navigate the green depths that separated Armageddon Prime from Armageddon Secundus. The sea of infernal green was vast and Snikrot's Kommandos soon separated from the main tribe. Straying towards Cerebrus Base, the majority of the tribe fell afoul of the Imperial Guard jungle warfare specialists stationed within the heart of the equatorial jungle. Snikrot ordered his Boyz to withdraw, vowing to conquer the deadly environment before they faced off against the defenders of Mankind. Snikrot learned his lesson well as he determined to fight a guerilla war in the heart of the jungle, stripping his equipment down to the bare minimum so that his green skin served as a form of natural camouflage. He and his Kommandoz became one with the omnipresent vegetation, their tough hides and strong metabolism providing them with a natural resistance to the often toxic defences of the jungle terrain. Snikrot and his Orks refined their already excellent stealth and sabotage skills until they were able to slip into an Astra Militarum barracks and kill the humans in their sleep. This event marked the start of a campaign of guerilla terror and psychological warfare that has plagued the Imperial defenders of Armageddon ever since. Snikrot's Red Skull Kommandoz, named after these Orks' habit of scalping their victims and spreading the still-warm blood on their own heads, were still at large within the jungles when Ghazghkull and an even larger Ork WAAAGH! returned to seek vengeance upon the Imperial defenders in 998.M41 that became the Third War for Armageddon. By this time, the legend of Snikrot had spread to the furthest hive cities on that industrial world. All across Armageddon, in the fading light of the hives, mothers scare their children into obedience with stories about the Greenskin stalker Snikrot. Each of the gruesome stories has a real basis in the truth of the savage combats fought on that world. To this day, Snikrot is one of the most feared of all Orks amongst humanity and even the Ork Hunters of the Steel Legion pray to the God-Emperor that it is not their skulls that feel the deadly, silent strike of Snikrot's blades. Wargear *''Mork's Teeth'' - Snikrot carries a pair of massive knives he calls Mork's Teeth. Their blackened blades are as long as a man's arm. Mork's Teeth are consecrated to the Ork God Mork and have been bathed in the blood of over a hundred dead human defenders of Armageddon. *'Stikbomz' - Snikrot also makes use of Stikbomz (Ork grenades) in ranged combat or to make a hasty escape. Sources *''Codex: Orks'' (7th Edition), pp. 152-153 *''Codex: Orks'' (4th Edition), pp. 62, 148-149 *''Waaagh! Ghazghkull: A Codex Ork Supplement'' (Short Story), pp. 22, 47, 62-64, 152-153 *[http://www.games-workshop.com/en-GB/Ork-Boss-Snikrot Games Workshop - Boss Snikrot] *''Straken'' (Novel) by Toby Frost es:Snikrot Category:S Category:Ork Category:Ork Characters